


Telling the Gang

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy
Genre: F/M, early Sn 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey,when did Oz's band get pyrotechnics?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not now or ever my characters. Fun not profit.  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt:antapology and writing_fest's It all started with a bang.  
> A/N: Two prompts, one fic! Something light to start the day. I used anapology as a response to an apology and Xander never does anything expected.

It all started with a bang. Followed by a fountain of sparks that segued into a drum solo.

"Hey," Xander leaned into Willow's right ear to compete with the music and other Bronze noise. "When did Oz's band get pyrotechnics?"

She turned to him, her face squished up with worry. "Um, they didn't." In sync they turned to Buffy.

"Oh no. No. No. No." She shook her head with each repetition. "Off duty. See how off duty I am? I'm even ignoring that Spike is over in the...SPIKE?"

Xander sipped his cola, miffed that the bartender still wouldn't add the rum even with his great fake id, and leaned on the table they'd secured. "So, she's fine with random fire but not with a bleached whiner?"

"That whiner did kidnap us last year," Willow said, then blushed.

"Wait, did he hurt you while I was manfully unconscious? Were you lying to me? I would have asked after but…" He took another sip. They both remembered after. Buffy got coupling with Angel again and they flew solo.

Of course, that's when Anya stopped by.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss much? Oh it's your furry friend's band. Guess not." She plunked herself down on Buffy's stool and reached across the table to grab his hand. "Miss me?"

Willow managed to dodge the knocked over drink and just glared at her. Clearly it was up to him to do damage control. "You're not late," popped out of Xander's mouth. "Since you weren't invited."

"I asked what you were doing tonight and you told me." She tilted her head in a manner that was in no way adorable. Nope, not at all. "And you said, 'hitting the Bronze.' So voila."

"Voil-what?" That wasn't English, he was sure it wasn't English.

During this exchange, Willow's head had been moving like the windshield wipers in his uncle's car didn't. "Wait, are you guys—"

"Is Oz wearing a new shirt?" As deflections go, he'd rate it a one. For anyone else but Willow that is.

"Oz?" She turned back to the stage to check out the bass player's molecule t-shirt peeking out from a grey and green flannel. "No, I don't think so. I told him that shirt brings out his eyes."

"Why would you want to do that?" Anya spun around to watch the stage. "They look much better in his face."

"And ladies and gentlemen, the creepy comment for the evening goes to…"

Willow just rolled her eyes and gave him a bit of a push. "So this announcing thing, did you do it at the strip club you worked?"

"Strip club?"

He was so going to kill Willow. Wait, how did she? "Buffy," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Suddenly the blonde was at the table grabbing one of the unspilled drinks. "Oh hey Anya, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a date with a stripper!" Her grin morphed into a frown. "You're not stripping now are you? That's my body their looking at, I should get some of the proceeds."

"Oookay." Buffy tilted her head. "Did I just stumble upon the crazy or—"

"So what happened to Spike?" Xander interjected. Anya may be all undemony now but she had centuries of vengeful thoughts. Maybe he should stop his friends from pissing off someone with that kind of repertoire.

Plus, division of strip proceeds was weird.

Buffy shrugged. "He saw me, made bad banter and blew out of here."

"So you don't think he was responsible for the light show?" Willow's eyes bounced between Buffy and the stage, where another spurt of sparks caused a few band members to hover at the left side of the stage.

"Vamps are flammable, not his scene. Plus he mentioned something about almost bad enough for CBGs?" She shrugged. "Should I tell Oz?"

"Tell Oz what?"

Xander did not jump. A little vertical was a good thing, and adrenaline was a legal drug, so he kept telling himself. "Oz, aren't you supposed to be playing?"

"N'ah." That was the info dispensing Oz they knew and loved.

Willow managed to grab a kiss before not so casually asking. "So, fireworks?"

Another shrug. "It's a thing. You know Devon failed Chemistry, twice."

"Why does she get kisses? I should get kisses."

Xander refused to look at Anya's plump pouty lips.

Oz glanced between the two of them. "Hmm. Thought so."

Anya just smiled. "It's nice hanging out with your friends, but can we go have sex now?"

And that's how the gang found out he was dating Anya.


End file.
